fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelie Suazo
Amelie’s life up until the Vault was irrelevant to what her life became, as living outside has no correlation to living within the metal, safe bearing walls of a controlled environment. She was a teen when having entered the vault accompanied by her parents, who had long since worked within the career paths laid out by Vault-Tec and showed their value as members within the Vault 76 to grant entrance during the Great War. Being a youth, her parents focused heavily on morphing the girl into a prime example of a ‘Vault-Tec upbringing’. This consisting of a backwards from nurturing and more directive forward method of raising a child. The career path chosen for her by her parents settled on her father’s profession of medical professional, decided after her aptitude for the field and with the start of her vision beginning to cloud it was an easy for her to feel and smell the things she was working with as opposed to seeing it. But the lights within the vault did help with her vision, at least to make things easier. But everyone being in a blue suit did make things confusing at times. Amelie’s studies continued from there, continuing to grow and support the vault given family she’d been so accustomed to. It lead to eventually being allowed to work within the medical wing of the vault alongside her father, who would eventually pass within the vault due to his age and heart complications. Her mother on the other hand, did a fair job at lasting throughout the vault as she worked as one of the teachers from Vault-Tec University. One of the charismatic induvial that could sweet talk most into joining the career path that national fear created and thrived on. Though upon the release of the residents of the vault, her mother hadn’t lasted long outside. It was a harsher world than they had previously known, and she succumbing to illness which Amelie couldn’t understand at the time. From then, Amelie worked on finding her way around and eventually settling nearby to the Charleston Station but doing her best to wander ways away from it when possible.She also spending most of her time tending to those who require aid or offering what she has for shelter. Attire: Usually consisting of the Vault-Tec labcoat, although she prefers to wear her vault suit below it for sparred mobility. Always with her is her pip-boy and a Nuka Cola cooler, where she stores her scavenged blood packs and stimpaks. Handicaps: Despite being well with her hands, Amelie’s vision has become poor due to an early onset of cataract beginning within Vault 76 during her studies and thus leaves her not one for wandering too far from her makeshift home. But typically, she’ll use the scope of her rifle to see a bit better when not home. The hues of her eyes are clouded and a light shade of washed out blue, remnant of her previous cerulean shade. Details Weapon: Gauss Rifle Main skill: Chem crafting Biggest flaw: Impatient Quirks: Multi-lingual in Spanish, French, Portuguese, and Norwegian. Category:Characters Category:Enclave Category:Doctors